Late nights with Anders
by Mihkomaskwa
Summary: Fluff/Drabble. Anders and Hawke spend some quality time together, involving hugs, kisses, cuddles and manifestos.
1. Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters – they belong to Bioware.

Hair

'Gorgeous' was the first thought that came to mind when he turned around to look at her, a glare in his eyes, staff in hand. It was his hair, the dirty blonde with a slight tint of red, the way it shone, tied back.

A year later in the Hanged Man he had told her that his scalp was sensitive. That sometimes it hurt a lot to wear it up.

"I know," She said, "Mother always used to pull too tightly when she put my hair up. Same with Bethany." A small frown on her face, a silent moment. "But it feels so good when you put it down, doesn't it?" They laughed a bit. "Honestly, Anders, it suits you." She tried her best to flirt with the mage. He only smiled.

And now here she was, laying in bed with him, only weeks later. She ran her hand through his hair, gently tugging at the knots, rubbing her fingers pads into his scalp and watching his tired eyes looking up at her. It was silky and smooth. He must have washed that morning.

"You look so... odd, with your hair down." She spoke in the silence, he only pouted at her too tired to comment. "I like the new look." She added after the small pause. And he smirked before pulling her back down under the covers.

Authors note: This is my first time posting fanfiction, please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Manifestos

Manifestos

Hawke wanted to pull her hair out. How many times has she opened a book and found _another_ one of Anders manifestos? She took the page out and slammed the book. She was supposed to teach Fenris to read books, _not _manifestos, especially those about the plight of mages, though Anders might like it if the lyrium tattooed elf had to painfully read it. Hawke set the page on her growing pile of the re-written papers with a sigh.

"Hawke?" She heard Fenris from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah, just a moment." She was going to have a long talk to Anders tonight when he got home.


	3. Hands

Hands

Hands. Rough, calloused, years of hard work shown on the dirty skin. Scars marking deep, a darker pink colour than his skin. He felt hers, soft and smooth, a beautiful olive tone. He felt the tingles rush up his arm as her thumb brushed the back of his hand with gentle strokes. He stole a glace at her. The black hair tied back, brown eyes watching the puffy white clouds float by on a summers day. He had taken her for a walk. They ended up sitting outside on a bench not to far from her house. A small smile played on her lips as she caught him watching her. He turned away quickly.

"You're so soft." He whispered gently into her ear after awhile. The light shade of pink dusted her cheeks."Tiny too." He picked up the hand he had been holding, bringing it closer to his face. He noticed a small scar on the knuckle. "How did you get this, love?" He questioned, tracing the little pink mark with his finger.

"Oh, Anders. I could ask the same of you and your hands." She giggled a bit before giving him a soft smile. "When I was younger, Bethany, Carver and I would play 'Templars and Mages' in the barn. One day I tripped while Carver was chasing me and landed on a nail sticking out of a board. It cut my knuckle right open." She stated. He brought the hand upward and kissed the scar.

"I bet you were the mage and Carver was the Templar?" He joked quietly, hoping nobody would hear them.

"Of course."

**Authors Note:** As you can tell so far, these aren't really "Late Nights with Anders" more just like small drabbles between them. Please review! Until next time!


	4. Help

Help

It was a soft touch when her fingers wiped away the sweat from his forehead. A little elven boy lay on the bed with magic that swelled and pulsed underneath his hands.

"Rest, love. I will take care of him now." She placed a kiss on his cheek and cupped her hands over his. Honey coloured eyes looked up at her. A smile was on her lips.

"Rest, Anders" She repeated, the soft tone of her voice betrayed her command. The pulse of her magic took over his and he pulled away. Maker how did he end up with a woman like her?


	5. Herbs

Herbs

"More over here, love!" Anders' voice rang through the clearing. The basket in her hand was heavy, almost filled to the top with herbs to make medicines. She made her way over through grass, the blades licking at her sleeves. It was a quiet morning, the wind was soft. Today she wore her dress and let her hair down.

"I got some more." She said once she reached him, taking the plants from his hand and adding them to the basket. He stood up, brushing off his robes. "Its full."

"I can see that." He chuckled, pulling her close and kissed her forehead. She let out a tiny laugh. "Thank you, love. You have been a great help today."

"Anytime." She kissed the tip of his noes. He leaned her down, taking her lips with his.

_  
A/N – I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Life is busy and all that gist. This is an old one, and I'm planing on putting more than one chapter up this time.


	6. Dancing

Chapter 6 – Dancing

It was late. Her boots clinked as she settled them down near the door. Bodhan – maker bless that dwarf – wasn't even waiting to greet her. Sweet music and laughter had filled her ears. A tune that she had heard once back in Ferelden, in the grungy tavern of Lothering. Heavy steps sounded and shook the floor, rattling through the hallow wood boards.

A smile crept up on to her lips as she made her way into the house and into her library. She stopped in the doorway. It was her makeshift family. 2 Humans, 2 dwarfs and an elf. Orana played music as they danced. Sandal and his father, Anders leading her old mother around the room in a lazy waltz.

The smile on her mothers face was large, it hadn't been there since before the tragic string of events. Father and mother would dance and sing with them in happier times. Bethany loved to dance, making Carver join in or play the music. A knot grew in her chest and she decided to push away the memories.

"Dancing without me?" She asked. "May I?" They stopped, looking at her. Sandal clapped and her family began to dance again. Anders let the older woman go, taking Hawkes hand and pulling her into a sloppy waltz.


End file.
